


Reunited with You

by PieAnnamay07



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieAnnamay07/pseuds/PieAnnamay07
Summary: A short, introspective piece set post the Final Act. Kagome is back in the feudal era for good.





	

Inuyasha shifts impatiently beside her. She knows he’s trying to be patient, calm. He’s never been very good at either, so she’s not surprised. They’re with their friends, though, friends she hasn’t seen in three years. Those three years had felt like a lifetime.

It had been three years without Inuyasha, too, which had been near torturous. They had shared one kiss, then he had been gone, sucked back down the well and trapped in the feudal Era, while she’d been trapped in present-day Tokyo.

She wants to be alone with him as much as he wants to be alone with her, but they’ll have time now. They’ll never be separated again, she’s a permanent resident of the feudal era.

They can have a home now, people’s prejudices be damned. She loves him and he loves her, and she’s sure that will be enough to get them through anything.


End file.
